My First Everything
by yup. its me
Summary: Maybe it was him being a youkai that made him just a friend. So... Maybe if he was a human it would change that concept into something more. [SessKag] [oneshot]


**My First Everything**

_By: yup. its me_

_Maybe it was him being a youkai that made him just a friend. So... Maybe if he was a human it would change that concept into something more. (Sess/Kag) (one-shot)_

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inuyasha, I would have had some servant typing this for me, but instead I am cramped in a little corner typing on my broken down 1980's computer. But I enjoy doing this.

Sesshoumaru stared longingly at the happy pair through the fine confinements of the tree he was resting in. Why is it that she looks at him differently then she does Rin? Why is it, there seems to be a sort of connection between the two that he could never figure out? How is he any different from Rin? There could be the gender difference: Rin being a female and him male. Also the age difference: Rin being at the delicate age of 9 and him well over 100. And... The different races: her being human and him being demon.

Maybe it _was_ him being a demon that made her think of him as only a friend, made her look at him as she did everyone else. How hard he tried to prove her wrong in her assumptions that he wasn't what she sees before her. How hard he tried to show her that he can feel everything a human can. Maybe it was during that time that he seemed to enjoy the love and comfort that only she can provide to a lonely soul. Which ever it was helped his self-confidence in his plan of becoming a human. Just for her he will do this, to show her that he was capable of caring about other things than himself. Just for her he would strip himself of his Western Lord title and reduce himself to another mere human being to walk Mother Earth.

Hearing delicate laughter ringing through the air, he turned his head and saw Rin trying to do a cartwheel by placing her head on the ground and her hands on both sides of it. She pushed against her hands to try and put her weight on them, and tried to steady herself while her legs were swinging back and forth with her tittering. Her attempts were vain as her legs went to far back and made her fall.

She tried one last time but seeing that she couldn't do it she got angry, she pushed her head and hands harder into the ground pushed her legs into a running sequence. Her hand slipped on the grass causing her to run forward like a bull. She tumbled to a stop on her back and stood.

Light brown eyes swiveled to the black-headed female sitting some ways away, giggling softly. It soon turned into chuckles then full blown laughter with the dramatic effect of clutching her stomach and rolling around. The woman seemed to come back to her senses and looked up at the little girl that had her arms crossed over her chest and pouting.

She wiped a tear from laughing and called the little girl over to her and patted her lap for emphasis.

He watched with admiration as Rin soon smiled then ran over to her. He remembered a slightly similar moment that happened between him and _her_:

_She skipped up to him and poked his pink cheeks in surprise. Sesshoumaru turned his head around in annoyance. She walked around him until she was in front of his face again, and pressed both of her hands on his cheeks to guide his eye level down towards her. He looked down from the tip of his nose. _

_Kagome laughed at the picture that she created; Sesshoumaru had his cheeks squished together making his lips pucker outwards like a fish and his eyes were criss-crossed downwards. He placed his hands on top of her wrists to remove them from his face then placed them on top of his shoulders; he let his arms slide down to fall onto her waist lightly. She looked down at his hands then back up into his face to see he has raised an eyebrow. She blushed then chuckled lightly._

_He hugged her tightly as she laid her head on top of his fuzzy thing. The wind blew by slightly causing the fur to tickle her nose. She crinkled her nose a little then pushed away from Sesshoumaru and sneezed delicately. She looked up to see him grinning, she huffed then excused herself._

_Kagome walked towards the edge of the cliff that overlooked an ocean. The sun was slowly descending upon the horizon causing the water to be streaked with hues of orange, pink and purple. It really was a beautiful sight and Kagome was happy she actually got to see it in contentment. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru staring out to where she was looking at a moment ago. He was sitting against a tree with one of his legs propped up, holding his arm. He looked... relaxed, or as relaxed as a person could be with a face as stiff as dried play-doh._

_She looked around trying to find a place she could possibly sit comfortably. In the end stormy-grey eyes were back on the stoic demon lord, Sesshoumaru to see him sitting on the only patch of grass in the dirt covered floor. _

_Awww... man. He could have at least offered her **some** part of it instead of hogging it all. _

_Sesshoumaru turned his head towards her when he saw her stare at him for quite some time. He knew this was the only comfy place located on the cliff so he snagged it before the miko could._

_"Tired?" He could tell she was exhausted considering they were traveling for a couple of hours straight._

_"Kinda." She stated with a yawn._

_He removed his only arm from his leg and patted his lap in a silent command. She grinned then skipped merrily over to him. She sat down then maneuvered herself to find a comfortable spot, and then she pushed all of her hair over to her opposite shoulder and rested her head against his chest, silently thanking him for leaving his armor with Ah-Un. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and saw her close her eyes with a sigh. He himself took a deep breath of her fragrant filled hair then fell into a light doze, mildly aware of a star making its way across the sky._

That was the first time they ever slept under the stars together, and it was definitely a first to remember. Childish giggles made him lose his concentration only to focus back on the two females lying on their stomachs drawing and coloring. 'In a couple more days. I'll finally be able to do all the things I wished I would be doing with her' he thought with a gentle but slightly small smile.

**((- A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER -))**

'Maybe I should have waited a couple more days. At least that would have given me some more time to adjust.' He walked the short path leading into Keade's village, from a secluded hut containing the only sorcerer that he would trust.

Everything seemed duller to him now, like he was knocked a couple of times in the head. Losing most of his normally acute senses he would have to walk faster... just a bit, but knowing Sesshoumaru he would walk as slow as he would want as if the world would wait for him.

The village could be seen now, his deep breaths created big puffs of smoke in the night sky. Slowly the roof of Keade's hut could be seen. The windows were lit with a dim light meaning that they are asleep, and knowing his brother; he could sleep through a hurricane if he chose to, and sleeping in Keade's hut was one of times.

Sesshoumaru walked around the hut slowly and reached another hut where he knew Kagome and Rin would be in. The windows were brightly lit with the candles contained within. They were obviously awake. He pushed the door flap open slowly and stepped inside; he saw that Kagome was lying against the wall with Rin sleeping soundly on her side.

Kagome looked up to the doorway expecting Inuyasha but who or what she saw was most definitely surprising. She placed Rin on the bed and walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru, whose heart was beating at an incredible speed.

"What happened to you?" She touched the side of his face where his markings once were, all that was there was smooth skin surrounded by silky obsidian locks.

"I chose to be this way."

She bit her quivering lip, "... why?"

He opened his closed eyes to reveal the same deep molten eyes she loved so much; they were so... vibrant now. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

"I don't get why you did this. You couldn't have, wouldn't have, shouldn't have changed the way you were." She asked again, "Why?"

"I wanted to try new experiences; this being one of them." He led her out the door and into a secluded clearing in the forest.

"Being a human isn't considered a new experience." She sat next to him in the lush grass, under the bright full moon and stars.

He laid back onto the grass, instantly a head was placed upon his chest. "Stop asking such questions. If you would like to know, you are the very first person to have seen me as a human other than the sorcerer. Be happy about that fact, woman."

"Hmph. No one told you to show yourself to me first. You could have shown the little creatures of the forest first and you wouldn't have even known. So, HA!"

"Keh."

Seconds of silence passed between them, which turned to minutes, then to the point where Kagome couldn't stand the quiet any longer. She turned her heads toward him, resting her chin on his firm chest.

"Why did you really do it? I _know _that the 'new experience' stuff was a bunch of bull. So Why?" She raised her head and scrunched her eyebrows.

He stood up slowly, "You really want to know why?" Her silence was the queue to go on; he started pacing back and forth.

"Everything I seem to be doing seemed so out of place whenever I'm around you and Rin. I always outran you two, I am stronger than both of you combined..." She raised an irritated eyebrow at him but kept her mouth shut, "But when I was with you I did things I've never done before nor ever thought about doing."

He stopped and sat right in front of her. "Didn't you notice?" His voice became softer," You were my first interest, my first kiss, my first obsession, my first _love_. Basically my first _everything_."

She gasped so loud it seemed like she was trying to suck in air form outer space. "Love? Since when did this happen?"

"The very first time? When you tripped, fell and twisted your ankle. You couldn't do anything so you started to spill your life's story with me." He smirked, "You lead quite an adventurous life, my Kagome."

"Well yeah. But I don't get how you could have fallen in 'love' with me 2 months ago with telling me? You could have at least indicated it." He frowned and was about to intercept but was cut off by her raised voice. "AND I ", her voice got softer," could have slept easier knowing that the one I wished to live my life with was thinking the same thing." She smiled a true love filled smile.

Sesshoumaru's face lightened as a smile settled on his lips. They both stood at the same time and hugged each other tightly.

That night they showed each other just how much they love one another. It was so full of passion and intensity that would have made any one that passed by, shiver with delight and pleasure. After their activity they laid silently on the cool grass.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the night sky and saw the saw the very same star, from that one night, shoot it way across the sky once again lighting his hopes of a bright future with the woman in his arms.

* * *

I might make a sequel in which Sesshoumaru will turn back into his usual hottie demon form. I might also make it into a regular chapter story but I don't know. Whatever.

**Leave one! **


End file.
